


【斑带】性瘾小堍的贞操带再教育

by BoiledWater



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M, 双性, 性欲控制, 性瘾, 捆绑, 调教, 贞操带
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoiledWater/pseuds/BoiledWater
Summary: 斑收养了一个男孩，但扭改他的坏习惯恐怕不是一天两天的事情。
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Obito, 宇智波斑/宇智波带土, 斑带 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	【斑带】性瘾小堍的贞操带再教育

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：  
> 参考了其他皇文，从剧情到玩法都非原创，非原创！！  
> 和姬友脑洞后的自娱自乐产物，不要指望什么文学性，看个乐就好。  
> 设定里是含有卡带的，不过没写到那么后的剧情，自己脑补吧。  
> 路人堍提及，避雷一下。  
> 双性。  
> 炼。

1  
在繁华商业区的小巷站街被发现拖回家之后，带土以为要死定了。  
斑这次没有责怪带土，也没有把他的屁股打肿作为惩罚，而是问道：“带土，你知道贞操带吗？”  
带土拘谨地站着，他当然知道这个东西，这种道具是欧洲中世纪专制的丈夫用来强迫少妇守贞的，或着父母解决放荡女儿无法控制欲望的问题。但现在的用法大有不同，确切的说正好相反，带土甚至还在一些变态客人的游戏里尝试过，前戏或调教途中封闭器官，里面常常配有各种各样的玩具给予自己无尽的刺激。  
但现在斑的意思无法揣摩，他不可能承认不仅知道还用过，所以他决定装傻：“怎么突然说起这个……是听说过，电视上说的贞操带吗?好像是中世纪欧洲的……”  
斑抱着手臂：“别装了，我说的现代的贞操带，锁你这种孩子的。”  
带土有点慌张，还是嘴硬道：“你说什么啊，我才，才不知道那种事情，为什么要锁我，电视里演的跟我有什么关系？”  
“你不觉得你应该控制一下欲望吗？”  
“我，我有在努力的，但斑你也要给我点时间吧。”  
“你的努力？”斑冷冷一笑：“那这些照片是怎么回事？”  
斑扔给带土几张照片，内容很明显是他在酒店援交时被拍下充满情色的床照。  
带土吓呆了，只能愣在当场。  
“那家伙用盗拍设备，每一次都好好地替你记录下来了。你这白痴是不是完全没发现？还有视频呢，要看看吗?”  
“不，不用了，可是为什么……”  
“当然是为了钱，这些照片和视频发到了我的公司来，你知道我花了多少钱摆平。”  
带土犹如被吓傻的小狗，由背脊开始发起冷来，他已经彻底完蛋了，又一次深深地伤害了一直照顾自己的斑。  
“我，我不知道，我没发现……我也……对不起，斑。”  
他因为强烈的恐惧不由得僵硬了身体，斑要怎么惩罚自己，关紧闭吗，还是把自己抛弃？不要，不想离开斑的身边。可是闯出这么大的祸，斑不会原谅自己了吧，要怎么办？  
“带土。”  
少年抬起头，等待监护人对他做出宣判。  
“我要用一些手段来教化你成为合格的宇智波家族继承人。”  
“教化我？是，是怎样的？”  
“我会给你定制贞操带，把你控制不了的身体锁起来，让你彻底摆脱放荡的生活。”  
“变态！”带土大声说：“现在社会才不会有人这么做。”  
“那就把你送去注射化学阉割的激素，你自己选吧。”  
说什么让我选，我根本没有选择的权力吧！带土愤愤不平，但他知道斑的威胁从来都不是玩笑话，而是执行前的预告，他可不想年纪小小就成了废人。  
“我知道了，那我就接受斑的教化计划了，爱怎样就怎样好了。”  
斑对他的语气不太高兴，但也没多说什么，转身从抽屉里拿出绳子，卷尺和标记笔：“把全身的衣服脱掉。”  
带土顺从地将衣物脱光，小小的肉茎和秀气的睾丸在冷空气里紧缩，接着斑用绳子将他的双手捆绑起来，吊在墙壁的挂钩上。被拘束的感觉带土很习惯，心中泛起了奇异的安定感，这让他自己都有些惊讶。大概是斑至今为止都没有真正的伤害过自己吧。  
他闭上眼睛任由年长的男人处置。

斑拿出卷尺绕在带土的下体和腰部，就像裁缝师一样仔细的量取他的各种数据，并用笔将几个位置标记下来，反复地确认彼此间位置的相对长度，手指和异物在肉体上碰触的感觉十分鲜明，带土忍不住想夹住腿，却被斑毫不客气地呵斥了。  
等到斑满意地把带土的绳索解开，放他下来的时候，少年已经筋疲力尽，直接跪倒在地上。  
“起来。”斑把带土拽起来：“去洗个澡，你都湿透了，别把地板弄脏了。”  
带土只能拖着疲惫的身体，摇摇晃晃地走进浴室冲洗，并且好好安慰了身体一番，出来的时候斑看他的眼神充满不耐，带土没力气搭理，直接回去房间倒在床上，一下子睡到了第二天。

2  
上学前，斑让他早点回来，不许乱晃。  
“我的贞操带什么时候能做好？”带土好奇地问。  
“你很期待吗？”  
“也不是，但是想有个心理准备。”  
“三天之后。”斑敲了一下他的头：“这可不是玩，给你定制贞操带的目的是协助你的意志力，帮你对抗性欲，保护你的身体……都是因为你没有自制力才不得不这样，你这三天就给我好好反省，不许当成最后放纵的机会。”  
“知道的啦！”带土脸红了起来：“三天而已，我忍给你看。”

三天内，带土果然没有进行过自亵。  
马上要被夺走玩弄身体的自由对他来说并不是什么威胁，带土对此没有概念，理解为像是“补课”一样的东西。实际上他也不想每天都和人发生亲密关系，惹得斑生气，只是之前生活所迫，那些大人用食物和钱币来诱惑他，并从未有人告诉他这样不对。等斑制止的时候，他早已离不开。  
看着斑拿回来的包装盒，男孩的心里正渐渐扬起一股前所未有的胜利感，他似乎正在朝斑所期待的样子前进了一大步，并没有宇智波斑一直所言的那般一无是处。  
等待的时光格外漫长，少年强烈的期待让他有些飘忽，他忍不住开始幻想被斑夺走自由，掌控身体的日子。权利意味着归属，身体被斑所有，那他就不会扔下自己不管了吧。  
斑从精致的盒子里取出几块金属片组合的东西，看起来像个拼接玩具，带土傻傻地看着。  
“已经等不及了吗?”斑问道。  
“不是，我没有！”带土因羞愧而红了脸：“这是什么啊？”  
斑：“这是仿照德国的最新的机种改良过的定制品，我让熟人读工科的弟弟在各方面都做了强化。它由医用级胶体和钛合金为原材料，比起传统的材质更轻体积也更小。而且合金部分是用高精密设备一体切割出来，就算不加装其他配件也可以绝对的防护住使用者的下体。”  
“哦。”带土听不懂，但由衷地感到高科技的魅力。它黑白相间，设计精美，简直是件艺术品，这么漂亮的东西一定很贵，是斑为自己买的，并且马上就要亲手给自己戴上了。男孩的性欲已经被它勾了起来，心情非常的激动，下面开始激烈的湿了。  
“斑，我能摸摸吗？”  
斑把物品递给他，孩子用小手接过，兴致盎然地把玩起来。在钢片的边缘带着类似胶体的防护片，最前面有一个半突起的小笼子用以固定阴茎，阴道及尿道处额外有一片网状半圆型铁片，肛门处则是独立的阀片挡住。整条贞操带呈现着完美的曲线，看起来完全依着他的特殊身体所制作。  
戴上他，我就能变成斑所喜爱的那种乖巧的小孩了。  
他恋恋不舍地把贞操带还给斑，如果可以的话，他很想多研究一下这个精妙的小玩具各个位置都是如何严密地卡扣在一起的。

“带土，我再问你一次，你确定不能自己控制住欲望吗，被束缚的生活和之前可完全不同，我不会对你手软的。”  
“斑，我想要。”带土毫不犹豫地说：“把我拘束起来吧。”  
斑的头发挡了半边脸，根本看不出表情来：“那就别磨蹭了，裤子脱掉。”  
带土把剪裁精良的小学生校服短裤的腰带解开，和内裤一起推到脚踝，然后拽着一边抬起白嫩的滑腿，将其脱下来扔在地上。下半身冷飕飕的感觉有些羞涩，他伸手去挡，可手指触摸自己的秘处实在好舒服，他已经三天没做了，小小肉棒在斑的眼神下竖立起来，后面是粉色的狭窄缝隙。想着即将被家人夺去的下体自由，带土的手指激烈的磨擦自己的小阴蒂，牵拉出一条淫靡的粘液，就像在对它做最后的道别。  
在他达到顶点之前，斑握住他的胳膊，阻止了没有底线的自慰行为。  
“你胆子够大的，在我面前就这样玩，忘了我是为什么定做这条东西的吗？”  
“斑，最后一次，我们来做吧，我下面好空啊！”  
“不要撒娇，给我忍住。”  
三天没有释放的男孩不得不停下，好不容易要来的快感被斑给硬生生打断。他现在也只能强忍住性欲，天真地点了下头。  
斑抱怨着没见过他这样的男孩，用湿毛巾替他擦乾净淫汁濡湿的胯下，并将金属贞操带放入他两腿之间，腰带是金属制的，坚硬柔韧，延着腰线收紧后刚好贴合孩子的身躯，接着把铁片及需要组装的薄片沿着身体方向，穿过胯下后扣在腰带后面的钢环上。前面的蛋形男用锁具是分离的，需要最后安装，它也经过特别设计，有点像中世纪铠甲前面的护裆，并留有排泄孔。是带土阴茎放入的空间，只是特别狭小，戴上以后勃起就变成了奢望。斑用冰毛巾为带土冷敷以后才很困难地把它装上去。  
“好紧。”带土难耐地跺脚。  
“以后你长大的话会帮你更换其他尺码的，现在，肚子收起来。”  
带土照做了，斑把腰带收到最小一格，用挂锁将前面锁住。  
因为贞操带完全符合他下体的曲线，而且有医用橡胶的缓冲，所以虽然非常紧但不会特别不舒服。  
“就这样吗？好像一条凉凉的内裤。”带土低头看着这条铁的丁字裤，好像它并没有带给自己太多特别的感觉。  
“别乱动。”斑接着将多孔钢薄片用锁和钢带扣在一起，他的秘处就彻底被封印了起来。男孩感受到他的男物，阴唇和肛门都跟冰冷的钢片紧密的接触，冰冷和金属特有的重量感让他的性欲快速地冷却下来。他终於失去放纵的自由，一股放下重担的解放感溢在他心中。  
“哪里不舒服的话，告诉我。”斑擦擦手：“现在做几个动作，蹲下，弯腰，转身。”  
宇智波带土开始大幅度运动起来，蹲下时发现动作会带起细微的金属摩擦音，弯腰会使得腰带随身体做出几个弧角，转身的腰带摩擦力和以往不同，虽然腰部与胯下扣的很紧但并不会对他的行动造成很大的防碍。  
带土突然想起一件重要的事：“戴着这个怎么去厕所啊？”  
“正常去就是了，你把它对准小便器，它有留出排泄的地方。”  
“会被朋友们看到的，好难为情。”  
“那就回家上。”  
“不可能忍那么久的！”带土抗议道：“我一整天都呆在学校里，要是上完体育课还要喝好多水！”  
“实在忍不住就去隔间，弄脏了就用纸巾擦干并且用吹风机吹干。排便的时候拉开后庭的钢片。以后记得每天早、晚都要仔细清洗，你习惯前我还会打开它调整的。”  
带土：“那内裤还要穿上吗?”  
“随你喜欢。”  
“我还是穿吧，要是不小心被看到了会很丢人。”带土又跳了几下，看来尺寸还算正确。他边乱动边用手敲了下肚子，贞操带发出带着坚硬感的声音。

3  
斑去做晚餐了，带土在房间里换衣服，每次走动都会稍微感受到丁字带对下阴的磨擦，与肛门的轻微碰触也维持了充足的存在感，这和以往不特别关注就会忽视的自身器官大不相同，它仿佛在不断提醒自己，你的下体正被锁起来了。  
或许过一会儿就习惯了？  
带土努力忘记身上的变化，抓了抓大腿，斑的态度并没有他想象中的大变样，所以对于这门交易是否划算，他还抱有一定的怀疑。  
他换上了一件深蓝色的立领上衣和黑色短裤。斑提供给他的每一件衣服上都有族徽，这套也不例外，上衣的在背后，裤子的在腰上，好像不做个标记就浑身难受，带土还是喜欢自己挑的颜色鲜亮的衣服，短马甲和长袖子是他的偏好，但斑说那样不够庄重，逼着他穿枯燥的宇智波传统服饰。  
换上便服走进厕所，男孩还习惯性地掀起马桶圈想排泄，却发现自己的下体只有一块薄薄的金属挡板，他有些郁闷，转身坐上马桶试着排尿。  
这样好像女孩子，虽然我也是半个女孩子没错……可还是好羞耻……就算女孩子也不会穿着丁字裤上厕所吧。  
他一下子排放不出来，经过一番努力的心理建设，终於能够松开下体的肌肉让尿流了出来。但是感觉却如小时候尿湿裤子一般，水感顺着腹股沟沿着贞操带的封堵全都流到了屁股和大腿内侧，整个下体都被热呼呼新鲜尿液给浸泡住，水流击得他又热又痒。  
都上高年级了还尿湿在裤子里，这种极度的羞辱感让带土非常地难过。就算停止排尿之后，贞操带内积存的液体还是在不断漏出，连擦了几次还是擦不干净，还撒得马桶上到处都是。  
“根本一点都不方便，还说最新科技呢，斑肯定被人给骗了。”  
他吐槽了几句，按照斑说的用纸巾擦干，但贞操裤紧密地扣住他的下体，半根手指都伸不进去，更别说是纸巾。在自慰防止板的淫威下，他完全无法碰到他的私处，当然也就没办法清洁它们。  
无计可施的带土只好用淋浴勉强洗了一下，但肚子上的腰带只有手指勉强进入的程度，让他无法用毛巾擦干它们。  
强忍着湿乎乎的感觉套上外裤，带土飞奔下楼：“斑！我能不能打开它，我洗澡洗不干净。”  
“你选的，自己想办法，给你五分钟，赶紧过来吃饭。”宇智波斑戴着围裙在厨房里忙碌，毫不留情地说。  
最后带土只得用吹风机打开冷风，慢慢地吹干他的下体，干燥的过程里小肉瓣阵阵酥麻，他现在终於理解到贞操带的严酷之处了。

或许是因为已经被濡湿，他只要停下动作就会强烈意识带子的刺激，整顿饭吃得心神不定，几乎没下去几口。吃完饭斑就出门了，拿走了钥匙，把他贞操带佩戴的第一夜留给了带土自己。  
男孩无处求援，粘湿的感觉逐步升级，被严格压在一起的肉茎和睾丸下侧也一直存着尿液，怎么也抖不出来，持续的瘙痒正在阴部和肉棒上扎根。他无法触摸，也无法顺利勃起，只能透过看书或是写作业转移自己的注意力。这有一定效果，但他只要一两个小时不用冷水清洗，发痒、发热的刺痛就会不断的袭击他，这种欲求不满的感觉让他感到快要发疯了。  
“啊！不行了！斑！把它摘下来吧！”他给斑打电话，但斑只是听完他的抱怨就挂掉，连句安慰都没有。  
带土挣扎到深夜，最后选择强迫自己睡觉以忘记这种折磨。  
但很快他就发现他错了，因为腰带紧紧扣住他的腰及胯下，他只要侧睡，他的私处就会因为被挤压而带来性感，仰躺又会瘙痒，最后他只能用布垫着他的后腰并且将贞操顶起一点，把带给他的压力减到最少。  
结果就是他被性欲拷问整晚，以至根本没法睡觉，只能强忍着被勾起又不被满足的性欲好多个小时，直到天亮。

斑早上也没回来，带土没办法只能继续在洗手间里独自奋斗，但是无论他怎么努力还是不能把尿液给清干净，他无奈地用水尽量从缝隙里冲干净尿液，然后用卫生纸把水吸得差不多再套上校服去上学。  
经过一晚上与贞操带的接触和水的浸泡，他的下体现在变得非常敏感。走路的磨擦对他来说就犹如自慰一般强烈，他走走停停，小心地让路人不要注意到自己的姿势古怪，甚至没空关心正在过马路的老奶奶和背着东西的老爷爷。  
电车上他紧握住扶手，一遍遍读着站名让自己保持冷静，刹车和启动的震动都是刺激的来源，有不检点的大叔捏了一把他的屁股，火热的冲动沿着半侧臀部烧遍了全身。要是往常带土一定会生气，现在却只能粗重地呼吸着，用红了眼角的黑眼睛瞪他。  
等校门在面前，他发觉自己竟然比平常还早到学校，也正好趁还没有别人的时候快点溜进教室，等坐在椅子上就没人看出来他的困窘了。  
班级里没有几个人，带土和他们都不算熟，自然没人说话。强烈的冲动让他精神恍惚，总觉得时间过得越来越慢，在身体的自由被抢走的憋闷感中感到可耻与可悲。  
“早啊带土，今天没迟到？”是卡卡西。  
带土如同见到了救命稻草，什么都好，快点来和他说说话分散一下注意力，否则他就要疯了。  
“你怎么了？”卡卡西被他的热情吓了一跳：“你是不是做了对不起我的事？”  
“我才没有！你就不能想点好的！”  
“谁让你整天迟到，难得来早一些就这么奇怪。”  
带土愣了，他摸摸自己的脸：“我很奇怪吗？”  
卡卡西对好友今日脸上特别的红晕顿了顿，转开头：“你整天都很奇怪。”  
“喂！”

4  
卡卡西忙着去收作业，没工夫再和闲人带土搭话，下身阵阵攀附的搔痒折磨又开始了。  
宇智波带土毫无根据的妄想不到一天就被打破了，贞操带并不是它看上去那么艺术又美好的东西，而是用来处罚淫乱孩童的刑具。他接下来的时间里只能不断地尝试忽略贞操带的感觉，试图把它当做鞋子的挤脚和帽子压住耳朵的不适一样，以为只要习惯它，忽视它，就能把它打败。  
可疼痛和酸麻还好忍耐，刺痒却是完全不同的东西。他的阴茎想要在刺激中勃起，但得到的却只有更严密的挤压，干掉的尿渍变成像砂纸一样粗糙的颗粒，把他敏感处柔腻的皮肤粘在一起，想抓却又抓不到的不满足让他整个人都处于极度不安定的状态。他现在不仅脸红心跳，还没办法抑止双脚的抖动及不停的喘气声。  
或许是注意到他的异常，卡卡西对他扔了个纸球，带土猛地弹起腰背，大叫着站起来，老师和同学们都看着他。  
“既然带土同学起来了，那就来解这道题目吧。”老师毫不客气地点名他上讲台。

该死的卡卡西！  
带土瞪了损友一眼，拖着发抖的步伐走上讲台，紧缠他身体的腰带及丁字带让他胯下的阴茎、小穴及腰部不断地传来强烈搔痒感，金属片随着每一步发出“咔咔”声，传进他耳中的摩擦错动音就有如雷响一般，他好怕有人会发现。  
太荒谬了。  
他竟然在规矩的校服短裤下穿着金属枷锁在众目睽睽中，站在老师身边解答黑板上的问题。  
大家的视线落在后背带给他强力的背德感，让他的思考为之冻结，握住粉笔的手不由得停止下来，他怎么都无法想出答案。  
老师在他的算式上打了个叉，提醒他上课不要走神：“你就是这样爱分心，成绩才那么差。”  
身后的同学们爆发出一阵阵大笑，他甚至听见卡卡西夹杂在其中的“笨蛋”，不由得更加困窘了起来，他难以相信自己在这种羞辱的状况下竟然还会兴奋起来，下体已经彻底的湿了，贞操带边缘流出了淫汁，他好后悔没有在内裤里多垫一张纸巾，如果就这样流到短裤外面，他要怎么办。  
强烈的耻辱感、焦燥感及怕被发现的恐惧感，竟然混合成甘美的快感，让他的精神攀上浅浅的顶峰，带土失神了几秒钟，然后赶紧低头夹住双腿快步走回到位置上。  
【你怎么了？】  
卡卡西又扔过来一个纸条，带土把它揉碎了，踩在脚下。

平淡的日常生活已经被贞操带彻底地改变，为了不加重下体的刺激，带土就算在休息时间也不能做任何的活动，只能静静地坐在位置上，营养午饭他没有吃，也没有胃口，他每时每刻都要夹紧双腿和淫欲斗争。  
他红通通的脸、突来的喘息与微微抖动的肩背，引发了其他同学的好奇心，不断有人来关心他的身体。带土也只能强忍着身体的痛苦向单纯的同龄人摇摇头，持续着被欲望凌虐的状态直到一天的课程结束。  
被牢笼困住的他，等放学后同学们都走得差不多，才摇摇晃晃站起来，到厕所用毛巾沾湿了冷水擦脸，希望能冷却自己的情欲。  
“带土，要不要去一趟保建室?”卡卡西竟然也没走，甚至还神不知鬼不觉地跟到他的身后。  
“我没事，你先去社团吧。”带土现在看见他更加心烦意乱。  
“你呢？脸很红啊。”卡卡西和带土同属一个武道社，小时候也一起长大，如果没有意外情况，带土很喜欢和他一起行动。  
“我不去了。”带土艰难地扯出笑脸，他没有自信能骗过这个同龄人里的天才。  
“果然是不舒服，那我帮你请假，你回家吧，别太勉强了。”  
“谢了卡卡西。”  
“还有，对不起，我数学课上不知道你身体不适，所以害你出丑了吧。”  
提起来带土就生气，他满肚子的火正没处发泄，夸张地叫道：“你以为道歉我就会原谅你吗！你看我不顺眼很久了吧！笨卡西我最讨厌你了！”  
他撞开卡卡西的肩膀跑出去，再呆下去他会露馅的。所以自然没看见卡卡西受伤的表情。

一到家他马上冲进浴室，打开莲蓬头用冷水冲洗他的私处。  
因为肉茎、阴蒂、阴唇一整天和钛合金片不断地磨擦，他的私处已经红肿了起来，敏感的下体传来阵阵强烈的焦灼感，他就算洗冷水澡也无法平静。  
他深刻了解到贞操带不只是封印欲望，而是煽动着淫欲并赋与强烈的被虐感。它不停地、强烈地、残酷地刺激他的性欲，却不给予丝毫解脱的可能。下体排出的淫水不断地在贞操裤内循环，最后终於有如水坝溃堤一般由侧边流了出来。  
他想要用手指安慰自己，但紧密的金属强力地阻止他，他拿起尖物试图撬开它，但什么用处都起不到仅仅在上面增添一些不起眼的蹭痕。最后他只能坐在厕所的马桶盖上用力攒动身体，用手拉扯贞操裤，想让阴蒂与金属磨擦带来快感。但精心打造的贞操带就是为此而设计的，它紧紧扣住他的下体，根本纹丝不动，不给男孩任何的机会。  
宇智波带土的身心被强烈的欲望所撕裂，只能如同离水的鱼一般在浴室里疯狂地跳动，大腿内侧被他的指甲抓破皮肉，留下一道道血痕。  
经过十几分钟的失控，他的心跳已经到达极限，开始喘不过气来。  
“啊啊……不要……”  
身心俱疲的男孩用力咬紧牙齿，停止了摇晃，用意志力停止了自慰的企图，他整个人跪在瓷砖地上，额头抵着地面，身体缩成一团，缓缓地平静下来。接着他意识到，自己真的彻底被剥夺了私处的自由，接下来的生活将被虚无的快感地狱所支配。  
今后他不论是在上课、坐车、进食，还是与朋友嬉闹，都将无法逃脱它，在它的阴影里苟延残喘，为了掩饰它的存在费尽心思……贞操带真是可怕的东西，它夺走的不仅是欲望的自由，还有身为人的尊严。  
如果再不想想办法，别说让斑满意，他自己都会死掉。他本能地伸手触摸他的下身，却只能触碰到冰冷而坚硬的金属。  
斑！斑！斑！斑！  
你快回家啊！  
带土放满一缸冷水，跨进澡盆冷却自己，冻得浑身发抖。  
他没有哪天比今日更渴望斑能早点回来，如果他不回来，或许自己今晚都撑不过去。

5  
不知道过去了多久，皮鞋熟悉的声响来到门边，濒临崩溃的带土跳出浴缸，极快地冲过去打开了大门。  
“斑！”他也不顾自己浑身是水，扑上前拽住男人的衣服恳求道：“你终于回来了，可不可以帮我解开一下，我不行了！”  
“你不是很期待戴上它的生活吗？”  
宇智波斑对他的反应并不吃惊，像往常一样把提包放在鞋柜上，将带土推开。  
“你不要欺负我了，求你了。”男孩的眼泪流了下来：“好痒，我的下面好痒！就一会儿，一分钟也好，让我洗一洗，我什么都可以做。”  
斑似笑非笑地看着他，带土渐渐不敢说话了，委屈地站在一旁，小鼻子一抽一抽，看起来可怜极了。  
斑上下扫了他一遍，“你的衣服呢？”  
“在，在浴室，我刚才在泡澡。”  
“你难道不知道这样迎接我回家，是没有教养的？”  
“我，我知道了，对不起，我现在就去穿上衣服。”  
带土踉踉跄跄回去浴室，擦干身体又换上了家居服才出来，在斑的面前站好：“斑，欢迎回家。”  
“晚饭做了吗？”斑问道。  
“还没有，但是……”  
宇智波斑站起来，拎起包又要走，带土吓坏了，这样今晚他岂不是又要在折磨中度过一整夜？他会坏掉的，真的会的！男孩从背后抱住斑的腰，祈求他不要离开，晚饭自己马上就去准备。  
戴着束具做家务十分困难，虽然没有限制手脚，但来自下方钻心的痒感让他无法集中注意力，菜切得乱七八糟，米饭也定错了时间。带土最后把所有食材都扔进锅里，加上汤锅的底料和盐，全部煮熟了就端了上去。  
“这是什么？”  
“炖锅。”带土紧张地跪坐着，眼巴巴看着斑舀了一勺汤吹了吹，送进口中。  
斑的脸上一点表情都没有，带土揣摩不出他的态度，又不敢问。  
“米饭呢？”  
“在锅里。”  
斑不悦地瞥了他一眼，带土马上领悟，连滚带爬地跑到厨房去盛了一大碗饭，双手递给斑。  
“……”斑吃了一口，放下筷子：“米饭没熟，汤太咸了，重新做吧。”  
“斑！”带土爬到他的身边：“帮我打开好不好，我重新做，一定会让你满意的，戴着这个我根本没法好好料理。”  
“你的厨艺本来就很差。”斑从书柜上抽出一本菜谱，放在带土头上：“达不到标准就是你的错，不要找理由。”

第二次的晚餐带土差不多是哭着完成的，他不时就会被突然的动作扯到下身，不得不弯腰忍耐一会儿才能继续，斑无动于衷，在客厅里看新闻，直到带土又一次端着炖锅和米饭放在桌子上，才吝啬地回给孩子一点注意力。  
“你自己尝过了吗？”  
“我尝了，不咸也不淡，不知道合不合您的口味。”带土端正地站着，不自觉用上了敬语。  
斑尝了尝，算不上多美味但也能吃，带土的手指上都是刀伤，他已经够努力了，所以斑心软地放了他一马：“可以了，过来吃饭。”  
“可以先帮我打开吗？”  
“坐下吃饭。”  
“知道了。”男孩扭扭捏捏地把屁股挨在椅子边缘，不敢坐得太深，动来动去地开始吃饭。  
“坐好，两腿并拢，后背挺直，不要掉饭粒。”  
头一次孩子没有顶嘴，乖乖地按照他的要求坐得端端正正地进食，一边吃还一边用眼角瞟斑的反应，斑一冷脸，带土就低下头，连看也不敢看了。  
宇智波斑心中竟然冒出一个不该有的念头：早知道禁欲管束这么有效，还不如早点对他用上。

饭后带土主动把碗扔进洗碗机，然后就讨好似的一直跟在斑身后。斑躺在床上用电脑工作，男孩也亦步亦趋爬上了床。男人早看出来他已经受不了了，却还想多享受一会儿，故意无视他。  
“斑……”男孩磨蹭着双腿，他的家居裤内侧已经发出了明显的异味，为了健康和卫生着想，斑也应该帮他清理一下。  
“你有反省自己的淫荡吗？”  
“我有，对不起，我以后一定乖乖的，不会给斑添麻烦的。”  
“作业写完了吗？”  
“还没。”  
“字帖写得如何？”  
“我……好久没练了，我会努力的，斑，求你了。”  
“你上次的绩点，好像是D吧，宇智波还从来没有像你一样不争气的孩子。你有什么计划改善自己的成绩？”  
“……”  
“问你话呢。”  
“啊啊啊啊！！！”带土暴走了，他忍气吞声换来的是一次次得寸进尺，他一把将床上的枕头扔在地上，跳下地面冲向自己的房间。一路上带倒了花瓶和茶几，瞬间玻璃的碎片洒满了地毯和家具，他脚步不停，直到进了屋子才恶狠狠地锁上门。  
可恶！可恶！斑到底想要怎样！不想帮自己打开就直说，为什么要一再地要羞辱自己！！  
带土翻出抽屉，拿出剪子和裁纸刀，在腰上的铁环处一阵乱捅，把皮肤划出道道血痕也不停手，大腿上，腰上，手臂上都溅上了血，他却没有痛感那般发狂地戳刺下去，直到一巴掌重击把他打得眼冒金星，摔飞在床上！  
“别过来！斑！”他眼前阵阵发黑，忍着剧痛，心里却很畅快：“这不就是你想要的！你满意了吗！哈哈哈哈哈看我变成这样你满意了吗？”  
斑没说话，冷酷地抓起男孩按在床上，对着他的屁股狠狠抽了几下。带土当然奋力挣扎，可还是轻易被制服，双手双脚都被拷上内部有软衬的锁链，四肢大开地绑在了床头和床脚。斑去拿医药箱，没堵他的嘴，所以在等待的这一两分钟里，他说尽了能想到的一切难听话，幸亏词汇量不够，软绵绵的不疼不痒，没激起男人更深的愤怒。  
“带土。”斑拿出钥匙，带土的呼吸急促了，双眼渴望地盯着那小小的铁质物品：“我看你半点都没有反省，这是第二天，你看看自己难看的样子，距离我限制你的自慰，还不到24个小时。”  
带土呆住了，他突然意识到耻辱。他的身体远比自己想象得更放荡，虽然在这之前也有三天没做，但是仅仅一日就会痛苦成这般情况，自己难道真的不可救药了吗？  
“我在帮助你戒除病态，你懂吗？没有谁在虐待你，我本可以把你扔在大街上不管，你死了和我有什么关系？你愿意那样吗？”  
“不……”带土又哭了：“我不要那样，我不想死。”  
“你要冷静下来，接受贞操带的辅助，配合我的教育。宇智波是个优秀的家族，你就甘心一直当吊车尾？”  
带土脸白得像做了亏心事，他重重地点头：“对不起，我知道错了，我不该忍耐不住，请斑惩罚我吧。”  
“我不会惩罚你的。”  
因为惩罚没有用，你还会爽。  
斑弯腰打开贞操带上的锁，松开，带土开始庆幸自己的双手被绑着了，否则这样的刺激一定会让自己不顾后果地玩起来。他低头看着从未分别如此久的秘处，它们因为充血，比起平常更为鲜红而艳丽，肉棒噗噗挺直，顶端红色的龟头从包皮里探出半个脑袋，看不到的阴蒂微妙地舒展着也勃起了。  
男人把带子脱离身体的那一刻，除了下体传来一阵凉爽，他还闻到一股浓重的气味，是尿液混合淫水汗水形成的污垢，带土的双性体质本就体液旺盛，自己又洗不干净，也难怪会激痒到成那样。  
“你该不会一直在发情吧，脏得这么快。”  
带土尴尬地想要合上腿，嘴里还不饶人：“缝隙太小了我洗不到，也擦不干，所以才要打开清理啊，不然我肯定会生病的……”双脚的链子被牵扯，哗啦啦地响了起来，男孩只好放弃。  
斑把贞操带放进一旁的水槽中，带土只能裸露下体仰面躺着，等待下一步的进展。

6  
等了好半天，放在空气里的敏感又在风的作用下有了感觉，不仅如此，剪刀割出来的伤口也因为药膏而刺痛，越发想让他抓一抓。斑却还在对贞操带清洗和消毒，带土难耐地催促起来：“斑，我又开始难受了，你把我的手铐解开，我自己洗吧。”  
继续放置下去，他真的要减寿了。  
“你又想借机自慰了吧。”斑不为所动：“从戴上它开始，你就已经失去了碰触下半身的资格了，用意志好好忍住。”  
“哈啊，但是，真得好痒，让我洗一下行吗？啊啊~”他摇头大叫，并开始扭动身体想舒缓下身的空虚感，在斑把他教导成好孩子之前，他会更早地坏掉的。  
斑忍无可忍地找出来口塞，狠狠捅到他的喉咙里：“闭嘴。”

太难教了，宇智波谁家的孩子看见斑不会吓得畏缩三分，只有小孤儿宇智波带土，对斑的势力以及他的鬼畜之处一无所知，一而再再而三地在族长的底线上践踏。  
“呜呜呜！！”男孩被堵着嘴也不安分，眼泪汹涌地流出来，斑可不会一直惯着他，故意在把贞操带清洗晾起，把弄脏的衣服扔进洗衣机之后，才来到带土的面前，浸了温水的毛巾轻轻擦在他的下体上。  
“嗯呜~”带土的腰猛地扬起，斑只得离开他的皮肤让其冷静。等他的呼吸稳一些，才再次压上去清洁，每当他表现得特别激动，斑就会拉开距离直到他镇定下来，反复几次，带土在高潮的边缘陷入绝望，谁都好，做什么都行，拜托快点救救他……哪怕现在让他去和旗木卡卡西结婚，他也愿意。  
幸亏嘴堵着这话没人听见，否则就不是愿不愿意的事儿了，斑会让他再也见不到自己的青梅损友。  
斑帮他擦完，又端来清水，把隔水布和塑料盆放在他的屁股下面。  
一道水流从斑牵过来的细水管喷出，温水直直地打在他的阴道口，突如其来的刺激让带土咬紧口塞仰头闷叫一声，他的性欲再次被勾起，从竖起的肉棒喷出一股透明的液体。斑一把握住，高潮被中断的感觉犹如酷刑，带土大腿绷直，足足痉挛了数秒。之后斑不理他还在极度痛苦的敏感中，就用手指拨开他污秽的大阴唇和阴蒂包皮，把管子靠近仔细清洗，甚至还连了一根奇怪的柱状物插入体内，帮他灌洗阴道。  
“忍一下，你里面也进去尿液了，不洗干净会发炎。”  
热水不断在快感的器官上冲刷，缓慢又不容抗拒地充满了体内，带土的感度层层叠高，阴蒂脚敏感到燃起火一般。但斑对他的肉体了如指掌，每回都可以在他绝顶前精准停止，又热又爽的感觉袭来又飘走，前所未有的绝望调教开始让他晃神。  
下一瞬间，一股热水直击他的阴蒂，带土整个人炸了起来，被突来的甘美所麻弊，他的双脚蹦紧，双手将冰冷的手铐拉得“嘎嘎”做响。就在他要到达顶点之前，突然间被一股冰冷所袭击，他一下子被高潮边缘给拉回地狱，这样实在太过份了。  
他张开眼低头看到带着笑意的斑正用冰块敷在他的下体上。  
“高潮是不允许的，别妄想了。”  
这副画面让带土产生的唯一一个念头就是：我会死……

斑，好可怕。

“你灌过肠吗？”  
“灌肠？”在带土的意识里，那是很遥远的词汇。他不由自主开始发抖：还不够吗？斑还要继续下去吗？  
斑冠冕堂皇地解释说：“是一种定期清洁，带着贞操带的话，还是做一下比较好，你都一天没排泄了，不好好处理会便秘的，如果很害怕我可以把你眼睛蒙上。”  
蒙上眼睛只会让感觉更强烈吧！斑肯定已经乐在其中了。  
“会疼吗？”带土不安地问，他从小就怕疼，所以从来都没用过后面，斑现在给他的恐惧已经超过任何一位客人，他从未想过第一次的灌肠体验会是斑用在自己身上的。  
“你不抵抗的话，不会太疼，忍一会儿就过去了。”  
斑说要忍耐，那肯定不是好东西，带土想逃，但手脚都被固定中，又能做什么有效的挣扎呢。只会被斑取笑罢了，那还不如勇敢些去接受：“能不能轻一点，我后面还是处子，斑。”  
“你小时候生病没有用过栓剂吗？”男人解开他双腿的锁链，绑在床头，将他的腰部压低，整个身体以折叠的姿势臀部朝上。强烈的羞耻心使得带土呜呜地抗议了几句，斑拿出一个巨大的注射器，尖尖的针筒头虽然没有针，但也不细，它慢慢的深入带土的身体里，一阵细小的异物感过后，冰凉的液体顺着肠道流入他的体内深处。  
“啊！不要！！！好奇怪啊斑，好冷！”  
“放松。”  
不到十秒钟，强烈的便意就填满了他，小腹犹如吃坏了东西那般产生了腹泻的剧痛，而斑却没有丝毫停下来的意思，足足把三整管液体都推进去，又将一个纺锤型带有许多凸起的硅胶塞塞住后庭才住手。  
“好痛！好痛啊！快让我放出来。”  
液体在肠中和脏物互相碰撞融合，肚子咕噜噜响起，并开始产生火热的感觉。如果不是被绑着，小男孩一定打起滚来了。宇智波斑不管他的哀求，仿佛这也是意志力磨练的一部分，慢条斯理地处理之前用过的道具，只留带土全身发寒地缩在床上哀嚎。  
明明是这么痛苦的事，可时间一长，后门剧烈的蠕动让塞子的存在感越发鲜明起来，带土恐惧地察觉到，从菊穴传来的陌生酸麻感，正慢慢扩散到全身。  
我真的这么淫荡吗？为什么会有快感？  
不要不要不要……  
斑在这时又塞了一块冰块到他的女穴内。  
“啊啊啊啊！好凉！好痛啊！我会死的，我会坏掉的！”  
“你不会。”斑的声音就笼罩在头顶，犹如魔鬼的耳语：“你只会变得更优秀。”

“咔嚓”几声，手脚的束缚突然松开了，带土的手立刻向下抓，斑牢牢卡住他的手腕，在背后重新绑好，小孩尖声抗议，急得蹬腿，也不管自己多难看了，连着在床上翻滚了好几圈，一头扎在地上。  
现在他除了肚子疼，头和肩膀也火辣辣的。  
斑站在床边：“时间差不多了，你想在自己的房间里排出来吗？”

7  
房间里？  
带土恢复一点神智，看了眼崭新的床单和被褥：“不……”就算再难受他也做不到像婴儿一样在自己的房间里失禁：“我要去厕所。”  
“可以，我去浴室等你。”  
“我，我还……”带土低头看着自己鼓鼓的小肚子，里面是不为人知的剧痛和甜涩的快感：“站不起来。”  
“站不起来就爬着去，什么时候你到了厕所，什么时候解放。”斑转身走了出去。  
带土艰难地撑起两腿，大腿一阵异样，他才发现塞子的后面还连着一条毛茸茸的狗尾巴。  
斑这个混蛋！  
他一边往卫生间的方向挪动，一边忍耐由于迈步而让塞子顶到前列腺的快感，哪怕他现在还不知道前列腺是个什么器官，却早早地学会了从中汲取乐趣。  
淫水一滴滴落在他走过的地板，塞进去的冰块融化后顺着大腿流下，前面也高高翘起，男孩对自身的淫荡感到羞愤和恐慌，斑看了会怎么说，又会责骂自己吗？还是继续让自己停留在高潮临界的崩坏里呢？  
他想做个好孩子，他尽力了的。  
可是真的好舒服啊，后面被弄，为什么这么舒服啊，马上就要忍不住了。

终于，虚软的双腿迈入卫生间那一刻，他精神一松懈，右脚一滑摔倒在地上，屁股结结实实落下，肛塞毫不客气地给了他一个暴击。  
“嗯啊！”  
前所未有的奇妙的快感从屁股里炸裂，和射精以及摩擦阴蒂的快乐完全不同。他头脑一片空白，接连抽搐了十几秒才回过神，等注意到的时候，白液已经喷溅在瓷砖上，他看见黄色的尿水和透明的淫水从跪坐着的擦脚毯上流开，一片深色正以自己为中心扩散。  
斑的管教不仅没有让他戒除性欲，还让他的性欲器官又多了一个……他靠着后面高潮了。

带土承受不了了，他嚎啕大哭，斑大概来了，大概也没来，这无所谓了，不重要了。他的眼泪不要钱一样流进另一个男人蓬松的黑色的长发之中。对方把自己拉到莲蓬头之下，将脸上的泪和身上的脏污还有下体的分泌物都冲洗到下水道里，在肛塞被取出来的那刻，带土希望自己也一起消失。  
臭气散去，淋浴再度温暖了他的肉体。带土被抵在墙壁，后穴的高潮合着疼痛，又被插入水管灌入温热的清水，反复了三次后，他终于从内而外的变得干净了。  
“斑……我想回家……让我回家吧。我不做继承人了……”  
他还在哭，迷迷糊糊吐出一长串没有回应的话语，他并不知道斑吻了他，含着他的舌头，就像对待珍宝那般把他紧紧地拥抱。  
他没意识到，也不想要。  
宇智波带土渴望的无非是个温柔的家人，就像奶奶一样有点唠叨又需要人看护的老人家也没关系，带土最擅长照顾老人了。斑为什么要选自己，宇智波不是有很多天才吗？为什么要对自己寄予厚望呢？为什么要把他担不起的给他，还要他感恩戴德？

等回过神来，带土回到了熟悉的房间，斑已经解开了他的手脚，正坐在床边看书，自己的下半身则是恢复了冰凉，贞操带锁了回去。  
“放我走。”他的声音很冷，带土此前都不知道，自己竟然能用这样平淡的语气和斑说话：“我治不好的，别费力气了。”  
“双性的激素和普通人不同，本来就会敏感一些，这不怪你，就算失败了也没关系，我再想其他办法。”斑自顾自地说：“至少可以提高你的意志力。”  
“我不配当宇智波。”  
“我还不至于因为性瘾把你开除出家族。”男人把书合上，其实他一直都没翻页，居高临下地看着男孩：“你没有家了，我就是你的家。”  
没有家的明明是你。带土恶狠狠地想。  
“等你的意志力强大了，下一步才有可能，宇智波的族人都有特殊的潜力，但能发挥出来的并不多，你要尽快成长起来，在那一天之前，我会当你最好的老师。”  
孩子敲敲小腹的挂锁：“下次这个什么时候打开？”  
“看你表现。”  
带土不想说话了。  
他就算逃，又能逃到哪里去？斑一样会把自己带回来，让自己生不如死。  
男孩的身心有如被人抽空一般，但怨怼也会随时间而消散。  
再过几个小时，他又会陷入无止境的欲望管控里，再过几天，他就会开始习惯铁片的摩擦和潮湿，再过几周，他可以为斑做任何事只要能得到解放……几年过去呢，十几年过去呢？斑早晚会收获他想要的“乖孩子。”  
被斑饲养着，被斑改造着，被斑引导着。  
如此这样地长大，会变成谁也不是的怪物吧。  
“本来还以为能爱上你的。”  
带土试图回想起被斑接回家的那一天的快乐，却什么都感受不到了。

End


End file.
